December Canon
by A Midsummer Night's Dream
Summary: He thought he would spend his Christmas and birthday at a lone bench but it turned out to be completely different.A late Christmas one-shot.


Title: **December Canon**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Card Captor Sakura  
Author: A Midsummer Night's Dream  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 02-17-09, Updated: 02-17-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,672

_"Sometimes the best way to hold onto something is to let it go."_

_-Anonymous_

Yukito Tsukishiro stared at the dull white ceilings of the hospital. Finally…after two long agonizing months of false hope, he finally let go of her.

The cherry blossom, Sakura.

He smiled, remembering the time they have been together and how he liked it when she smiled.

That smile. The very reason why he let go of her and move on.

After all, he would sacrifice everything even his own happiness just to see her smile.

Yes, even if he have to break up with her on his very _own_ birthday. December 25.

_For the best._ That's what he keep on repeating to himself for comfort. Though it didn't work much.

Yukito sighed and proceeded to exit the hospital. Maybe eating lots of delicious food will do him good.

After selecting and buying numerous of delicious food, he slowly exited the store.

The store clerk, noticing that he was leaving shouted a cheery "Merry Christmas".

Yukito stopped at his tracks and flashed the store clerk a weak smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too" he said softly and walked off.

After 30 minutes of walking, Yukito finds himself in Penguin Park. Finding himself a bench, he sat on it and began munching on a croissant he bought earlier.

When finally finished eating his croissant, he pulled out a French bread and began to eat it.

He repeated the process until a voice interrupted.

"Tsukishiro-san?" he looked up and saw Nakuru Akizuki, his fellow co-worker.

Yukito blinked. "Nakuru-san…?"

"What are doing here?" she asked.

Forcing a smile, he answered. "Eating, you?"

She was silent for a while before answering. "Nothing much…just strolling on the park"

Though it was odd, he didn't press any further. After all it was none of his business.

Silence then consumed the two.

Nakuru, noticing there weren't anything worthy to talk about turned to leave but a hand grabbed her hand.

It was Yukito. His forced smile faded, she noticed.

"Don't leave" he said as his grip tightening.

And before she could even answer, he hugged her.

"_Please_" he pleaded.

Nakuru, trying hard to hide her flushing cheeks said.

"Okay but first-" he looked at her and she paled but continued anyway "-let's go to my house since it's nearby and it's getting cold."

Yukito smiled which made Nakuru's heart skip a beat.

"I guess we really should." he said, releasing her from the tight hug and hold her hand instead.

Nakuru, blushed again and prayed Yukito won't notice it.

After a few minutes, they arrive at the Hiiragizawa manor.

Yukito blinked, quite amazed. "I didn't know you live here"

"Well…you never asked and this is actually my cousin's house. I only live here because both of my parents are abroad, working." She said sheepishly.

"Oh" was his only reply.

Nakuru opened the gates of the manor and signaled Yukito to follow as she walked right in.

She was about turn the knob but somebody beat her to it.

The door opened, revealing a boy within 15 years of age, holding a cat. He has midnight blue hair and eyes.

The said boy was smiling at them.

"Welcome home, Nakuru and I see that you brought a guest." He said.

Yukito smiled and introduced himself. "Hello. Nice to meet you, my name is Yukito Tsukishiro."

" name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and-" he smiled "-this is Spinel Sun"

The cat meowed and purred.

"But I call him Suppi!" Nakuru added.

Spinel Sun or Suppi as Nakuru called him, inwardly groaned at the said nickname.

"What? Isn't Suppi cute name?" Nakuru glanced at the two.

The two, Eriol and Yukito both chuckled.

"What?!" Nakuru asked, confused.

They stopped.

"Nothing" Eriol said while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Nakuru pouted and eyed the two. "So suspicious."

Eriol ignored the comment and said. "Anyway come in. We can't have you two out in the cold, freezing."

He then made way so that the two can enter.

The hallway was quite bright and warm, Yukito noticed.

They then entered the living room, which was decorated with Christmas decors and a medium sized Christmas tree was placed beside a window. It has some presents underneath, both small and large.

"Stay here. I'll make you both something." And with that, the 15 year old boy left.

Nakuru scowled. "Geez, that Eriol."

Still observing the room, Yukito smiled.

"He's your cousin, right?" he asked.

Smiling back, she answered. "Yeah"

Yukito then sat on the sofa near the window and Nakuru did the same.

They just sat there in silence.

After a few minutes, Eriol arrived with some cookies and hot chocolate.

"Here it is." He said and placed the tray in the coffee table.

After that he smiled then said "Enjoy" and turned to leave the two on themselves again.

"Yukito…" Nakuru started. "I know it's none of my business but-"

"I broke up with her" he said that made her stop.

She bit her lower lip and asked. "…why?"

He stared at the red carpet floor. "I…I knew that she's gonna leave me sooner or later." Tears slowly dripped at floor as he said this. "Sakura's in love with Syaoran Li. I know that's why."

"Still isn't that kind of unreasonable? Christmas is a season to be jolly and-" Nakuru was cut off.

"It's also my birthday. I kind of want to double the heartbreak for me that's why and-" Yukito chuckled, eyes still red from the tears. "I want her to realize her feelings for Li so that she can be happy with him…though if he hurt her whether physically _or_ mentally, Touya and I can always beat the crap out of him and get him sent to the hospital again."

_Silence._

He blinked and turned to face Nakuru. It's quite unusual for the brown haired to be so silent.

"Nakuru-san?"

At the mention of her name, she slowly turned to face Yukito.

But when Yukito was about ask her what was wrong, she hugged him.

Eyes widen in shock, he looked at Nakuru in discomfort.

"You really are gentle and kind." she said, lips curling up into a small smile.

Closing his eyes, he slowly hugged back and said. "Thank you"

Eriol then saw Nakuru exiting the living room while holding the tray he brought there a while ago.

"Nakuru" he called.

She turned and asked. "What?"

"Isn't it about time to open our presents?" He said while smiling.

Her eyes widen in realization. "Oh. Wait for me at the living for a minute so that we could open it"

"Okay, I'll go get Spinel" he said and was about to leave when Nakuru stopped him.

"Eriol" her hand tightly gripped at his hand.

"Yes?"

Nakuru took a deep breath before saying. "I need to tell you something."

Her face was serious, he noticed.

Curious, he asked. "What is it?"

Yukito was watching the beautiful white snowfall when he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Eriol Hiiragizawa, holding Spinel as usual.

"Hey" the 15-year-old boy greeted with a smile.

Smiling back, he greeted him. "Hey"

"Watching the snow?" Eriol asked.

Resuming to look at the snowfall, Yukito nodded.

Joining the gray-haired to watch the snowfall, Eriol asked. "Did you know that _the future lies before you, like paths of pure white snow_?"

"Um…no" Yukito said and shook his head.

Smiling, the 15-year-old said. "_The future lies before you, like paths of pure white snow. Be careful how you tread it, for every step will show._"

Confused, Yukito was about to ask the seemly wise boy about what he said earlier when he heard Nakuru's cheery voice.

"Hey! I'm finished now so we can open the presents." She beamed.

Eriol dropped Spinel and said. "Okay"

Yukito just watched the two made their way on the Christmas tree and open the presents.

After they have done opening the presents, Eriol whispered something to Nakuru, which in turn whispered back.

The two cousins looked at him.

"Tsukishiro-san, can you come with us for a minute?" he asked.

Albeit confused, Yukito agreed to come.

Nakuru clasped her hands and said. "Well then…let's go!"

After 5 minutes of following the two cousins, Yukito suddenly found himself in the library.

He blinked.

The Library was decorated and transformed into a simple birthday party. There was even a banner that says "Happy Birthday".

Nakuru was the first to spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Yukito." She said.

Eriol walked over the grand piano and sat comfortably, he stretched his hands and glanced at Yukito.

"Happy Birthday, Tsukishiro-san." The 15-year-old said and began playing…

_Pachelbel's Canon. _

It was a beautiful tune, Yukito noted.

Suddenly the sound of violin joined in which made it even more beautiful. Looking over at his shoulder, Yukito stared at Nakuru in surprise.

The said girl was holding a violin and was gracefully playing her part with ease.

A smile was present in the two cousins' faces as if they're enjoying themselves.

The song then ended, the duo bowed and glanced at Yukito.

"Thank you. The song was beautiful." He smiled and added. "Especially the part were it became a duet."

Nakuru blushed while Eriol just smiled as always.

"Nakuru-san"

Nakuru who was trying to hide her blushing cheeks, blinked.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when Yukito suddenly hugged her. _Again._

Her face turned redder. "Yukito?!"

Eriol, who was witnessing the scene tried to hide a snicker as he swiftly left the two in privacy.

"Can I…call you Nakuru form now on?" Yukito asked, a tinge of pink was present in his face as he looked at the brown haired.

Nakuru who noticed the tinge of pink, smiled a bit and nodded.

After that, Yukito slowly made his move and-

They kissed.

**THE END**


End file.
